Minoru Fujiwara
Minoru Fujiwara is a transfer student of Ryotei Gakuen High School Academy and is the boyfriend of Yui Komori. He is very hated by the Sakamaki, Mukami, Tsukinami Brothers, and Kino. Appearance Minoru is a handsome young man with short brown hair and black eyes. He is tall, muscular, and slender with fair skin. Minoru wears a blue t shirt and a white pants with a black belt that has a golden belt buckle and light brown shoes In his school uniform, Minuro wears a red school jacket with his sleeves are up along grey pants and dark brown shoes. Personality Minuro is a bright, intelligent young man with a kind and gentle heart. He is very empathy for people who has tragic pasts. He is a very responsible student since many of his teachers trust him with assignments that many students that don't want. He is very romantic and is very gentlemanly towards Yui. Minoru can very charming and friendly to everyone who meets him. Minoru is also very religious who strongly believes in God. However, he can be very brutally honest with people but will apologized when he realized that he has gone to fare. History Minuro had warm and loving childhood with his family. As a young boy, he met and befriended Yui Komori who was the adoptive daughter of the Catholic priest of their church. Minuro and Yui getting along together quite well. They both tell each other's dreams and their hobbies. As the years went by, both Minuro and Yui gre feelings for each other. During which they ended kisses by accidentally in the park. After that they ended up dating. They had a happy and healthy relationship until Yui's father went Eastern Europe for oversea work and Yui had to stay with distant relatives. However, they both promised that when they reunited that Minoru will make Yui his bride. Which Yui happily agreed. However, Minoru ended worrying about his girlfriend because due to the fact that she didn't answer any of his calls. Which causes Minoru to go look for Yui and to see if she's alright. Relationships Yui Komori Minoru is Yui's boyfriend and childhood friend. The two had know each other quite well and often share each other's dreams and their hobbies. There times that Minoru helped Yui with her homework if it was too difficult for her. By the time that they were in their first year in high school, Minoru and Yui became a couple after accidentally kiss each other in the park. Their relationship was happy and healthy one for a while until her father was sent to Eastern Europe. This causes Yui to live with some distant relatives for a while. Minoru promised that he'll make Yui his wife when they'll reunited again. Which causes Yui to bushes but agreed to be his wife. Unfortunately, Minoru became worried due to the fact that Yui haven't answers any of his calls. Eri Fujiwara Eri is Minoru's younger sister and has a close bond with her. Minoru is very protective of her like any older brother would. Chou Fujiwara Chou is Minoru's aunt and loves her very much. Chie Fujiwara Chie is Minoru's mother and has a close bond with her. Ayato Sakamaki Minoru met Ayato on his first day of school. Trivia * Minoru's name means "Truth". * He is Yui's first love. * He's not well liked by any of the boys due his relationship with Yui. * Minoru is currently the rival to all the of the Sakamaki, Mukami, Tsukinami brothers, and Kino. Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Males Category:Teenagers Category:Sons Category:Brothers Category:Siblings Category:In Love Characters Category:Fujiwara Family Category:Nephews Category:Students Category:Alive Category:Main Characters Category:Heroes Category:Yui's Family